Don't Hate Me
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Entahlah author sendiri gag tau … " Nemu FF berdebu ini di blog WooGyu x HooGyu ?
Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

\- Nam Woohyun

\- Kim Sunggyu

\- Sungjong

\- Sungyeol

\- And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Entahlah author sendiri gag tau … =_="

.. Happy Reading …

….

( Woolim Art School , 07.30 )

#AUTHOR POV

Disebuah kelas yang terlihat ramai dengan aktivitas-aktivitas siswanya yang sekedar bergosip dengan teman-teman sesamanya dan lain-lain, terlihat seorang namja berambut merah tengah duduk sendiri dibangku kesayangannya memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar beberapa siswa yeoja yang berbisik tentangnya dan menatap tajam kearahnya

" Yhaa ! apakah kau tau? Dia baru saja menolak seorang namja lagi" ucap seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi menatap tajam kearah namja sipit yang sedang sibuk duduk manis dibangkunya

" any .. any … ku dengar pagi ini dia sudah menolak dua namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya" ucap yeoja satu lagi

" Bwoo ? jinjayo ? aiishhh ! dia kira siapa dia? Mentang-mentang dia tampan dan manis semua namja disekolah ini ditolak olehnya?" sahut yeoja lain

" isshhh .. padahal pertama aku sedikit menyukainya , tapi melihat sifat arrogant dan sombongnya itu aku jadi malas" runtuk salah seorang yeoja lagi

" kau benar , apa-apaan dia ! sombong sekali ! lihatlah karena dia namja-namja disekolah ini sudah menjadi gila dan tidak waras! Masih banyak yeoja cantik disekolah ini tapi kenapa namja-namja bodoh itu malah memilih namja sombong itu?"

" Yha! Kalian sedang membicarakan siapa eoh?" ucap seorang namja tampan yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka , menyela pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja itu yang sedang asik bergosip sedari tadi

" ah Woohyun-shii…" ucap yeoja-yeoja itu sedikit ketakutan ketika mereka terpergok sedang asik bergosip

" berhenti membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya arraseo!" runtuk Woohyun segera pergi meningalkan yeoja-yeoja yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan malas

Woohyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku tempat duduknya , menghempas kasar tubuhnya , Woohyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan sedikit melirik namja berambut merah yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan buku pelajarannya

" Yha ! Gyuyieeee! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku eoh? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi pagi? Gara-gara kau aku hampir terlambat hari ini kau tahu?" runtuk Woohyun kesal menatap Sunggyu yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya

" Ck ! kau kan sudah besar Woohyun ! seharusnya kau belajar mandiri ! masa aku harus selalu membangunkan mu tiap pagi?" ucap Sunggyu malas

" Aiishhh kau tidak asik Gyuyie" ucap Woohyun kesal

.

.

.

#autor POV end

#Sunggyu POV

Aku tidak berhenti merasakan detak jantung ku yang sekarang berdetak makin cepat, apalagi ketika aku mendengar Woohyun sedang mendamprat yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi bergosip tentang ku , Well aku ceritakan sedikit disini ! Woohyun dia adalah teman semasa kecil ku yang juga tetangga ku , biasanya setiap pagi aku selalu pergi kerumahnya dan membangunkannya setiap pagi , dan kami akan berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama , namun akhir-akhir ini aku tidak lagi membangunkannya setiap pagi semenjak dia mengatakan pada ku bahwa dia telah mempunyai namja chingu , hati ku benar-benar sakit saat itu , jadi aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh darinya , namun tetap saja tidak bisa , hati ku selalu berdetak kencang hanya dengan mendengarnya menyebut nama ku ! maka dari itu aku juga selalu menolak semua namja yang menyatakan cinta padaku ! dan karena itu pula aku sering dibenci oleh yeoja-yeoja lain

" Gyu ada seorang namja mencari mu" teriak seorang namja dari arah luar pintu kelas

" CK!" aku memutar bola mata ku malas , 'oh ayolahh ! ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya hari ini ! jangan bilang ada yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada ku lagi!' runtukku dalam hati

Aku segera berdiri dari bangku ku , aku melihat semua yeoja-yeoja itu melirik ku dengan tatapan sinis dan kembali membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak enakl didengar , sementara Woohyun dia sedang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya , mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengirimi namja chingunya itu pesan-pesan bodohnya

…

Aku berjalan malas kembali kekelas terkutuk ku , aku menarik napas dalam , bersiap mendengarkan cemooh yeoja-yeoja sial yang setiap hari selalu bergosip tentang ku. Aku membelalakkan mata ku seketika langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat gerombolan yeoja itu sekarang berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk , mereka memandang ku sinis dan sedikit mengumpat

" Cihh ! ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ! apa kau menolak namja itu lagi eoh?" ucap yeoja itu yang kubalas hanya dengan memutar bola mata ku " Yha ! apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara eoh KIM SUNGGYU ? kenapa kau tidak menjawab eoh? Apakah kau tau namja tadi itu adalah namja yang ku suka ! kau keterlaluan sekali ! berani-beraninya kau menolaknya dasar sombong!" runtuk yeoja itu yang sekarang mendorong kasar tubuh ku

#Bruuggg ..

Aku merasakan sakit pada pantat ku yang sekarang telah sukses mencium lantai , aku menatap kesal kearah yeoja itu dan sibuk meruntuk dalam hati

" Yha ! hentikan ! kau membuat Sunggyu sakit tahu ! lagi pula dia salah apa? Itu bukan salahnya kalau dia menolak namja itu ! itu haknya ! dasar kau yeoja gila ! kenapa kau tidak mengaca dulu eoh ! kau iri dengan Sunggyu ? karena kau jelek dan Sunggyu yang seorang namja bahkan lebih manis dan cantik dari pada mu?" bentak Woohyun yang sekarang tepat berdiri dihadapan ku, 'oh ayolah Woohyun kau jangan membela ku lagi , atau aku akan semakin menyukai mu' ucap ku dalam hati

" Cih!" runtuk yeoja itu menatap tajam kearah ku dan segera kembali ketempat duduknya meninggalkan ku yang masih terduduk dilantai

" Gyuyie , gwencana eoh?" ucap Woohyun lembut , dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada ku, aku benar-benar merasakan detak jantung ku seketika akan meloncat keluar saat ini . ' Woohyun-ah kenapa kau selalu membela ku? Kenapa kau selalu membantu ku ? Kenapa kau bersikap baik pada ku ketika semua orang malah membenci ku ? Aku mohon jangan membela ku lagi atau aku benar-benar akan kehilangan akal sehat ku karena menyukai mu!'

….

( Sunggyu Home's)

#author POV

Sunggyu terlihat sedang sibuk membolak-balikan buku pelajarannya , matanya seakan menyipit ketika melihat semua tulisan yang ada pada buku itu sebelum seseorang datang mengganggunya

" Gyu Hyung , Woohyun datang" ucap salah seorang namja yang sekarang sukses membuat Sunggyu berpaling dari buku tebalnya

" Ah Yeolie , suruh saja Woohyun masuk" ucap Sunggyu yang sekarang kembali menatap buku tebalnya

" Gyuyiieee…." Teriak seorang namja dari arah pintu kamarnya , namja itu segera memeluk punggung Sunggyu dari arah belakang membuat Sunggyu segera menempatkan tangannya tepat didepan dadanya berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya "Ck ! gyuyiee ! aku mau cerita !" ucap Woohyun kesal karena Sunggyu yang sedari tadi masih terlihat sibuk dengan buku tebalnya dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kedatangannya , Woohyun segera menutup kasar buku itu dan menarik kursi Sunggyu , mengarahkan kursi dorong itu agar berhadapan dengannya . Woohyun segera bersimpuh dilantai mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat namja sipit yang sekarang sedang duduk dikursi dorong itu dengan wajah yang sedikit menegang

" Gyuyie!" rengek Woohyun mencoba menatap lembut kearah Sunggyu

#Author POV End

#Sunggyu POV

" Gyuyie!" rengek Woohyun yang sekarang menatap ku lembut

#DEG … seketika aku merasakan detakan jantung ku lagi , 'oh ayolah Woohyun , aku mohon jangan bersifat manja seperti itu didepanku' ucap ku dalam hati

" Weyooo Hyunie? Kau mengganggu ku kau tau?" ucap ku malas

" aku mau cerita Gyuyie!" ucap Woohyun tersenyum manis kearah ku

" cerita apa?"

" kau tau ? sepulang sekolah tadi aku memberikan Sungjong coklat dar ternyata dia suka" ucap Woohyun menggebu-gebu seraya tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh kecil menceritakan tentang namja chingunya 'Woohyun ahh , bisakah kau tidak membicarakannya eoh?' ucap ku dalam hati

" Dan kau tau Gyu? Tadi Sungjong mencium pipi ku ! aku sangat senang , dia bilang dia benar-benar mencintai ku dan kau tau lagi Gyu?"

'Aku mohon berhenti membicarakannya Woohyun , apakah kau tidak tau aku sangat sakit mendengarnya eoh? Hati ku benar-benar sakit ketika kau membicarakannya Woohyun' runtukku dalam hati

" Ahhh Gyuyie ! kenapa kau diam seperti itu eoh? Kau tidak mendengarkan ku bicara?" ucap Woohyun kesal seraya mempotkan bibir tebalnya

" aku mendengarnya Hyunie, aku hanya malas , kau menggangguku kau tau"

" YhA! Gyuyie kau tau tadi dia mencium bibir ku , aku sangat senang , asatagaaa ! bibirnya itu lembut sekali Gyu !" ucap Woohyun tersenyum bahagia melanjutkan ceritanya tentang namja chingunya yang makin membuat ku sakit hati dan benar-benar hilang kendali saat ini , entah kenapa aku benar-benar marah saat ini , kenapa dia selalu membicarakan namja itu ! bahkan dia membicarakan tentang ciumannya didepan ku!

" jinjayo? Dia mencium mu? Lalu? Apakah kau senang eoh?" runtukku menatapnya malas

" tentu saja Gyu " ucapnya tersenyum lebar

" lalu bagaimana bila aku yang mencium mu?" ucap ku yang benar-benar diluar akal sehat ku , tiba-tiba saja tubuh ku bergerak tidak sama dengan otak ku, aku segera menariknya kerah kemejanya membuatnya berada tepat didepan ku, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari ku , segera aku mendekatkan bibir ku pada bibir tebalnya.

"Hmmptt" woohyun membelalakkan matanya mendorong ku kasar sehingga ciuman ku sekarang terlepas " Yha ! kau apa-apaan Gyu?" ucapnya seraya mengelap bibir tebalnya dengan punggung tangannya

" apa kau tahu aku menyukai mu Woohyun !" ucap ku yang sekarang benar-benar berada diluar kendali

"Bwo?" Woohyun membelalakkan matanya

" Aku menyukai Mu ! aku mau kau menjadi namja chingu ku ! dan meninggalkan namja chingu mu itu! " aku menatap tajam kearahnya yang masih terbengong ria

" Bwo ? yha ! kau jangan bercanda Gyu"

" any ! aku tidak bercanda ! jawab aku sekarang Woohyun" ucap ku serius

" … Mianhe , aku tidak bisa , aku sangat menyukai Sungjong" ucap nya seraya menundukkan kepalanya

" arraseo, kalau itu pilihan mu" ucap ku tersenyum sinis , dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ku heran " karena kau lebih memilihnya , dan menolakku ! maka aku juga tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu Woohyun-ah"

" maksud mu Gyu?" ucapnya heran

" mian aku tidak bisa berteman lagi dengan mu" ucap ku tersenyum manis dan meninggalkannya yang masih penuh tanda tanya diotaknya

….

( Woolim Art School 12.30 )

#Nam WooHyun POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku berat menuju ruang kelas yang hampir setiap hari aku datangi, aku mencoba mengatur detak jantung ku , aku benar-benar masih shock karena ulah Sunggyu kemarin , aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran namja itu,

Aku menatap heran kearah tempat duduk ku ketika melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk disamping bangku ku, " Yha ! kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya ku heran menatap namja cupu berkacamata itu

"ahhh chogi , Sunggyu menyuruh ku menukar tempat duduknya dengan ku" ucapnya

" Bwoo? Lalu Sunggyu , dimana dia sekarang?" aku kembali bertanya pada namja itu setelah aku mencoba mencari sosoknya namun nihil

"ah , tadi sepertinya ada seorang sonbae yang memanggilnya" jawab namja itu

"ck!" aku meruntuk kesal , dan segera menghempas kasar tubuh ku diatas bangku ku

.

.

.

#Woohyun POV End

#Author POV

Sunggyu berjalan malas kembali kearah kelas terkutuknya , dia baru saja mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari salah seorang sonbae , padahal ini masih pagi namun dia sudah mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang sonbae yang tidak dia kenal . Sunggyu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napasnya bersiap untuk mendengarkan runtukan dari yeoja-yeoja dikelasnya

Sunggyu terlihat memasuki ruang kelasnya , bersyukur kali ini yeoja-yeoja itu hanya menatapnya tajam dari bangku mereka tanpa mencari masalah dengannya, dia segera kembali ketempat duduknya yang sekarang berada dipojok belakang setelah bertukar dengan namja berkaca mata tadi

#Author POV END

#Woohyun POV

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku melihat kearah pintu kelas ketika aku melihat sesosok namja manis bermata sipit yang sekarang sedang berjalan malas menuju tempat duduknya yang sekarang berada di pojok belakang tanpa melihat kearah ku walau hanya sedikit , 'kenapa dia? Apakah dia marah kepada ku?' tanya ku dalam hati

"Yha ! apa kau tau? Kudengar dia menerima pernyataan cinta seorang sonbae kelas sebelah" ucap seorang Yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari ku

"jinjayo? Tumben sekali dia mau menerima salah satu dari mereka ? biasanya bukankah dia selalu menolak semua namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya?" sahut seorang yeoja lagi

"well , entahlah , ada apa dengannya? Dia aneh! Biarkan saja dia punya pacar agar dia tidak mengganggu namja lain lagi!" balas yeoja itu

Aku menatap kearah Sunggyu setelah mendengar pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja itu , aku melihatnya sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajarannya tanpa peduli apa yang sedang yeoja-yeoja itu bicarakan. 'benarkah dia telah menerima pernyataan cinta sonbae itu? Lalu kenapa dia kemarin bilang pada ku kalau dia menyukai ku? Apakah dia hanya bercanda kepada ku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya' ucap ku dalam hati

…

( Woolim Art Scool 12.30 )

#TingTongTingTong…

" Yes! Akhirnya jam istirahat juga" ucap ku dalam hati aku segera merenggangkan tubuh ku yang sedari tadi terasa kaku karena tak dapat bergerak sama sekali ketika pelajaran Dongwoo Songsangnim

" Sunggyu Sonbae!" seketika teriakan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal memecah keheningan kelas , Yapp kelas memeng sedang hening karena semua penghuninya sedang pergi menyerbu kantin , hanya ada aku , Sunggyu ,teman berkacamata yang duduk disamping ku dan yeoja-yeoja yang hobi bergosip tentang sunggyu

Aku menaikkan kedua alis ku , menatap heran kearah namja yang tidak aku kenal itu , namja itu kemudian berlari kearah tempat duduk sunggyu

" Sonbae! Aku dengar kau menerima pernyataan cinta seseorang hari ini ! apa itu benar?" tanya namja tersebut yang dibalas anggukan malas dari Sunggyu

" Jinjayo? Tapi .. tapi…."

" Tapi apa ? kau menyukai ku?" ucap Sunggyu datar menatap malas kearah namja itu dengan mata sipitnya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh namja tersebut

" arraseo ! kalau begitu kau juga bisa menjadi pacar ku" ucap Sunggyu datar yang membuat penghuni didalam kelas ini tersentak luar biasa karena jawabannya

" ma..maksud mu Sonbae?" ucap namja tersebut tidak mengerti

" Ck ! apa kau tidak mengerti ucapan ku? Kau bisa menjadi pacar ku ! tapi aku baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta seseorang tadi , jadi apa kau bersedia aku jadikan yang kedua? Kalau tidak ya sudah.." ucap Gyu datar dan kembali memandang buku tebalnya

" ah .. any .. any .. aku bersedia kau jadikan yang kedua sonbae " kata namja itu mengangguk senang

" arraseo.. kau pergilah ! kau mengganggu ku!" ucap Sunggyu sinis

Terlihat semua orang menatap heran kearah Sunggyu termasuk diri ku sendiri, ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu! Well dia terlihat sedikit jahat karena memanfaatkan rasa cinta anak itu!

" Yha ! apakah kau tak punya otak eoh" aku melihat yeoja pencari ulah itu sekarang sudah berada tepat berdiri disamping tempat duduk Sunggyu dan memukul keras meja sunggyu " cih ! kau kira karena kau manis kau bisa memanfaatkan namja tadi? Woah tak kusangka akhirnya sifat asli mu keluar !" ucap yeoja itu meneruskan perkataannya

" lalu apa urusan mu? Itu urusan ku ! kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusan ku? Dia yang suka pada ku ! lalu dia juga yang mau aku jadikan yang kedua , apa aku salah?" ucap sunggyu menatap yeoja-yeoja itu dengan pandangan malas

" Bwo ? Wuaahhhh ! kau akhirnya berani angkat suara juga ea?"

#Plaakkkk

Aku membelalakkan mata ku ketika mendengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras , aku melihat sunggyu memegang pipi chubynya yang memerah dengan tangannya, seketika aku segera pergi kearah yeoja-yeoja itu karena aku tidak tahan melihat teman kecil ku diperlakukan seperti itu

#Woohyun POV END

#Author POV

Woohyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerombolan yeoja-yeoja yang sekarang sedang asik mengerubuni Sunggyu , dia segera menggenggam erat tangan salah satu yeoja yang tadi menampar pipi Sunggyu dan menatap yeoja itu dengan deathglarenya

" Yha ! jangan pernah kau berani menyentuhnya lagi ! bersyukurlah karena kau adalah yeoja, kalau tidak kau akan mati sekarang juga!" runtuk Woohyun mencengkram erat tangan yeoja itu sehingga membat empunya meringis kesakitan , Woohyun menatap tajam kearah yeoja itu dengan tatapan mata mematikan yang seketika membuat yeoja-yeoja itu merinding dan pergi ketakutan melihat Woohyun

" Gyuyie Gwencana?" ucap Woohyun mencoba menyentuh pipi chubby sunggyu yang nampak memerah akibat tamparan tadi. Namun belum sempat Woohyun menyentuh pipi Sunggyu , sunggyu sudah terlebih dahulu menepis kasar tangan Woohyun dan menatap namja itu

" mulai sekarang kau jangan pernah lagi mencampuri urusan ku !" ucap Sunggyu dingin dan segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Woohyun entah kemana

…

(2 days Ago .. Woohyun House , 21.00 PM)

#NamWoohyun POV

Sudah 2 hari ini aku tidak berbicara dengan Sunggyu, dia benar-benar berubah sejak kejadian itu , dia benar-benar menjadi dingin terhadap ku ! bahkan ketika kami bertemu pandang dia seperti tidak mengenali ku ! aku sering mendengar yeoja-yeoja itu bergosip tentang Sunggyu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bergonta-ganti pacar , bahkan gossip terakhir yang aku dengar dia menerima 5 pernyataan cinta sekaligus dalam 1 hari.

" Chagi! Kau memikirkan apa eoh?" ucap seorang namja yang seketika membuyarkan semua pikiran ku

" Ahh , any ..any" aku menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum kearahnya

" ck ! kau menyuruh ku datang kerumah mu ! tapi kau malah mengacangiku ! dan malah asik melamun sendiri" ucap namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya

" Any Jongie , mianhe , jangan marah nde?" aku tersenyum manis kearahnya sedikit mencubit pipi empuknya dan kemudian aku sedikit mengarahkan bibir ku dekat kewajahnya bermaksud akan melumat bibir manisnya sebelum bunyi ponsel memecah suasana kencan ku dengan namja chingu ku ini

#drrrddrrrtttdrrttt

" Yobseo!" runtukku kesal akibat kencan ku yang terganggu

" Woohyun Hyung?" ucap namja tersebut , aku menatap layar ponsel ku melihat nama yang tertera pada ponsel ku

"Ahh , Yeolie , weyo?"

" apakah kau tau Sunggyu hyung sedang dimana sekarang? Apakah dia ada dirumah mu?" ucapnya tergesa-gesa

" any … we? Weyo yeolie?" tanya ku sedikit khawatir

" chogi , Sunggyu hyung belum pulang dari tadi, dari jam pulang sekolah dia sama sekali tidak pulang ! tidak biasanya dia seperti ini ! aku pikir dia ada dirumah mu" ucap namja itu , seketika aku segera mengambil jaket yang berada disampingku dan segera mengambil kunci motor yang berada diatas meja belajar ku tanpa menghiraukan apapun

" Woohyun! Kau mau kemana?" ucap Sungjong yang menatap ku heran

" ahhh , jongie mianhe , aku akan mengantar mu pulang sekarang ! aku sedang ada urusan !" ucapku tergesa-gesa

….

Aku segera melanjutkan perjalanan ku untuk mencari Sunggyu , Setelah aku mengantarkan namja chingu ku pulang dengan selamat . aku menancapkan gas motor ku kencang , berharap agar aku bisa sampai ditempat tujuan dengan cepat !

Well! Sekarang aku sedang pergi menuju salah satu club , aku dengar Sunggyu sedang berada disana , aku menanyakan keberadaannya dari para stakler-stakler Sunggyu yang setiap hari memantau kemana perginya Sunggyu yang menjadi idola mereka

Aku memarkirkan motor ku dan dengan cepat melesat masuk kedalam club itu , aku mencoba mencari-cari sosok Sunggyu namun nihil aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya diantara kerumunan orang-orang ini , mata ku akhirnya terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat seorang namja berambut merah yang sekarang sedang duduk diantara para namja-namja mesum yang mengitarinya

Aku segera melesat menarik namja tangan namja itu , membuatnya seketika berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi , dia menatap ku tajam dan juga namja-namja mesum itu

"Yha ! apa yang kau lakuakan disini eoh? Apakah kau tau sungyeol mencari mu! Dia mengkhawatirkan mu!" ucap ku sedikit meninggikan suara ku

"lalu apa urusan mu?" ucapnya datar menatap ku malas

"Bwoo? Yha ! kajja kita pulang !" ucap ku kesal dan segera menarik tangannya , namun dia segera menepis tangan ku

" shireo ! kau siapa menyuruh ku pulang? Aku masih ingin disini bersama mereka !" Sunggyu menunjuk kearah namja-namja yang menatap sunggyu dengan tatapan mesum , membuatku risih setika karena tatapan mereka pada Sunggyu " kalau kau ingin pulang , kau pulang saja Woohyun ! aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk datang kesini kan? Aku sedang ingin berburu namja yang mau mengambil keperawanan ku *?*" bisik sunggyu tepat ditelinga Woohyun yang membuat Woohyun membelalakkan matanya seketika

" Yack ! kau gila eoh?" runtuk Woohyun menatap Sunggyu tajam

" any , aku tidak gila ! kau pulanglah aku masih ingin disini" ucap sunggyu datar

" Ck ! sudahlah bocah ! kau pulang saja , namja manis ini bilang dia masih ingin disini bermain bersama kita , benar kan?" ucap namja brengsek itu tersenyum nakal kearah Sunggyu dan memeluk erat pinggul sunggyu

"Arraseo! Kalau kau memang datang kemari untuk membuang keperawanan mu ! maka kau bisa melakukannya dengan ku !" ucap ku segera menarik sunggyu kedalam dekapan ku , menjauhkannya dari namja brengsek itu . aku benar-benar sedang tidak berada dalam nalar akal sehat ku sekarang

…. TBC LOL XD


End file.
